The Blue Stallion
by Bloodthistygamer
Summary: One day, Fluttershy goes to the market to get some fruit and vegetables. Then she meets a stallion, she then starts to have feelings for him. But all she can think of is him, she can't get him out of her head. Will she confess her feelings? or will she stay shy and don't say anything at all? Or will someone come in the middle of it and ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Day I Saw Him

"Angel, I'm going to the market to get some things. I'll see you in a little while." I said goodbye to Angel and headed out of my cottage.

I walked on the dirt road to the town, I walked by some ponies but I stepped away to avoid a conversation. I'm not one of those ponies that like to socialize.

As I walked through town I looked for specific fruits and vegetables, to make the big feast I'm preparing for the animals. "Yes, can I have some cabbage please?" I asked the mare that was holding the booth.

"Here you are, that will be a bit please." I put down a gold coin and grabbed the cabbage and put it in my saddlebag.

"Thank you." I said quickly and moved on, as I was asking the next booth for some asparagus. I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me; can you give me some directions?" I turned around fast and whimpered, Oh how embarrassing.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He was tall, blue fur, and brown haired. "Do you know the nearest library?" He asked stepping forward.

I took a step back frightened; I lifted my hand slowly and pointed in the direction of the tree house that was not that hard to miss. He turned and looked where I was pointing. "Thank you, I hope to see you soon." He waved goodbye and walked to the tree house.

I pulled my bangs back and looked at him, for some reason I feel this tickle in my stomach. He turned around to look at me, I gasped and looked away. I could feel the redness in my cheeks, I was blushing. Oh, I hope he doesn't find me weird.

I looked slowly back and he was walking, I took a sigh of relief. I hope he didn't see me looking at him, that's just really embarrassing. But I still felt that tickle in my stomach, I just took a deep breath and went along with my business and went to get the stuff I needed.

As I grabbed everything I needed I started to head back to my cottage when Pinkie stopped me, "Fluttershy!" I screeched at the yell that was behind me.

"Pinkie, don't do that. You scared me." I put on a serious face and stared at her.

"Sorry Fluttershy, I just wanted to get your attention." Pinkie then put a smile back on her face; she is a very happy pony if you ask me. "Did you know that there is a new pony in town? His name is Smart Cookie. He's really smart, and he likes cookies…" She then starts talking fast and I couldn't understand her.

"Uh… Pinkie?" I tried to get her to stop, but she kept going. I got annoyed so I just walked away; she just kept talking as I walked away. She didn't even notice I left either; I just walked back onto the dirt road that leads to my cottage.

"Angel, I'm home!" I called out as I walked in, Angel popped out of his house. He ran up and hugged my foreleg; he's a real sweet heart sometimes. He can be mean sometimes. But he's always nice, "I bet you missed me." I chuckle.

But then I remembered that stallion that actually talked to me, I turned back at the door. My stomach started to hurt, like the different side of me was telling me 'You should have talked to him.' 'Why not just leave and go find him?'

Instead, I stayed in the cottage. There was a sleepover at the Library tomorrow; it's my first one so I hope I make the best of it. But still, I couldn't get him out of my head.

I remembered what Pinkie said, Smart Cookie. It's a cute name, I chuckle to myself. Angel looked at me confused, "Oh Angel, I just met someone back at the booth. It's nothing." I sigh. I should have talked to him, but it's too late now. I probably won't see him again.

I took off my saddle bag and put it on the counter of the kitchen, I took out all of the stuff I bought and put it in the refrigerator. I grabbed the empty saddlebag and put it in my closet of my room.

I took another sigh, and some of the animals came up the stairs into their homes. I look up at the squirrels and smile, "Goodnight little ones." I slowly went into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I turned over and looked out the window, and looked at Luna's moon. Then I saw the stallion in the stars, I just couldn't get him out of my head.

I rub my head against the pillow and get comfortable. "Oh, I should have talked to him." I looked back out the window and sighed; I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Sleepover and The Secret

It's dark, I can't see anything. Pictures fly by as I walk, it isn't normal pictures. There pictures of death, and crying fillies. I heard screams and cries for help, and I couldn't find anyone. The one picture passed by me, the picture was with me. With a metal piece around my neck, I had black eyes as if I was blind.

It was freaky seeing me like that, I jolted awake and screeched. I looked around the room and noticed I was in my bed, I felt movement on my bed as I saw the critters coming toward me. "It's okay little ones, it was just a dream. I'm starting to get those often, I don't know why but I hope it's just a phase."

They all rubbed up against me, they looked worried. "I'm fine, really. I should head off to bed; I need to sleep for the big day tomorrow." I lay back down, and began to shut my eyes. But then I saw one chipmunk look at me with sad eyes, they all looked at me like that. "Okay little ones, you can sleep next to me." They smiled and cuddled up against me, and I shut my eyes.

*******Morning********

"Fluttershy, wake up." I heard Rainbow Dash's voice; I slowly opened my eyes and began to rub them.

"Dashie, what are you doing?" I asked as I looked at the time, it was 8:32.

"I'm waking you up so we can go to Twilights." I finally got myself up and looked back at Dash.

"Well, let me get up first." I pulled the covers off of me and stand up. I yawned and stretched.

"How long is it going to take before you're awake? I'm getting tired of waiting." Rainbow really doesn't like to wait for some reason.

"Just give me a minute; I need something to drink first. I can't leave with a dry mouth." I walk down the stairs and head into my kitchen. Rainbow flies in and sits at the bar. Tapping her hoof on the counter.

I opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. I opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass, I set it on the counter and pour the juice into the glass.

After filling up the cup I put the orange juice back into the fridge, I walked back to the counter and took a sip of the drink.

"Okay, can we leave now?" Rainbow was really getting impatient, it was getting ridiculous.

"Why don't you just meet me there?" I set out an alternative.

"Are you sure? I keep seeing you walking alone so I figured you need a walking buddy." Rainbow was just trying to be nice.

"Dash, I'll be fine. Just meet me there; I'm going to be doing my daily activities which will take about an hour. Tell Twilight I'll be late, I have a few errands to do." I took another drink of juice.

"Alright Fluttershy, I'll see you at the tree house. Bye." Rainbow opened the door to leave.

"Bye." The door closed behind her and I took a sigh of relief, now I can focus on my errands.

First, I feed the animals so that they had enough food for a day. Second, I cleaned up a little bit. Finally I put all my things I needed for the day and headed for the door.

"Goodbye critters, I'll be back tomorrow." I heard chirping and chattering before I closed the door. I walked the dirt road into town and kept walking to the library. I closed my eyes and I saw the same stallion I met yesterday, I smiled and opened my eyes.

Right when I opened them I ran into someone, I dropped all my things on the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." I then realized that I ran into that same stallion.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I wasn't either, here let me help you." He leaned down and picked up some of the stuff and put it in my bag. "Going to a sleepover?"

I just nodded; frightened that he was this close. I just hid behind my bangs, I could feel myself blushing. I felt so embarrassed, I didn't know what to say or do.

"Hey! You're the pony I met yesterday, asking for directions. I never did catch your name." He sounded very low; it was really making me feel weird.

"Uh… Fluttershy," I said it soft, not loud.

"I'm Smart, Smart Cookie." He put his hand out for a hoofshake.

I just kicked some dirt, not saying a word. I wanted to say something but I didn't know exactly what to say, I practically hid behind the hair in my face.

"I see you're not much of a talker, well I hope to see you sometime but I really must go. I'll see you soon Fluttershy." Just hearing him saying my name, made me quiver.

I watched him walk away, I yelled to myself. Why didn't I say anything? Why is it so hard to talk to someone? Oh, well. I better get to the library, before Twilight gets anxious.

I knocked on the door and the door opens to Rainbow, "Well about time you got here. Come on in, we were just about to do the truth game." Rainbow opened the door more to let me in.

I walked in to be greeted by all my friends; I pulled out a pillow from my saddlebag and sat down in the circle that was made.

Twilight pulled out the book and looked through it, "Okay, you guys ready?" She asked as she closed the book and set it aside.

Everyone nodded including me, and Twilight looked around the room. "Rainbow, let's start with you." Twilight put a hoof to her chin to think. "Have you ever had a massage?" She asked.

"If you call scratching my back against the wall a massage then yes." I chuckled and so did the rest. After a while Twilight looks around the room again, she then looked at me.

"Fluttershy," I was afraid of what the question was going to be. "Do you have a crush on somepony?"

'Oh no, not that! Anything but that!' I yelled in my head. 'Oh, maybe if I ask for a different question. No then they'll know I do, oh what do I say?'

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Twilight asked, everyone was staring at me. I couldn't say it, I just couldn't.

"I don't think I want to answer that question." Oh I hope we can move on.

"Fluttershy, you have to. It's a rule." Twilight and her rules, Oh what do I say?

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. "I have a crush on…" I said it really soft so no one will hear.

"What was that?" Rainbow put her hoof to her ear to listen more.

"I have a crush on the new guy..." I said a little louder.

"Fluttershy, we're your best friends. You can tell us anything." Twilight was right, I had to tell them. I could trust them with anything, here it goes.

"I have a crush," I took a deep breath. "on Smart Cookie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Pain

They all gasped as I said his name, I squeaked and pulled my head back. Hiding from the embarrassing gasps that flowed out of the mouths of my friends, I didn't know what to do so I just didn't say anything at all. But they were staring at me, why don't they just look away.

"Fluttershy, that's amazing! You have a crush on somepony, this is a big thing." Twilight moved closer to me, I tried to lean down to keep eye contact. Then I felt pressure on my shoulder, I slowly looked up and Twilight had her hoof on it.

The only pony I saw that looked skeptic was Rainbow, why was she not excited like the rest? "Please don't tell him that. I don't want him to think I'm weird."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said it without doing the motions, cause last time she hurt herself.

"Dear there is nothing to be embarrassed about; we all have a crush from time to time." Rarity cheered me up a bit.

"Sugarcube, there is nothing wrong with liking a pony. Like Rarity said, we all have a crush on a pony time to time." They all surrounded me, supporting me. I felt better, but one was missing.

"Hey guys? Where's Rainbow?" Twilight was looking in all directions while asking.

They shook their heads and were waiting for me to react, but I didn't know. The first thing I did was look out the window, but she was nowhere to be seen. Where did she go?

"We should probably check outside." Rarity pointed at the door, which I supposedly looked at.

I was the first one to stand up and walk up to the door, I breathed in and out. I turned the knob and walked out; I walked through the market looking around. I looked up to see if she was on a cloud or something.

I walked till I reached the dirt road that leads to my cottage, I turned around to head back. It was weird on how Rainbow just left like that, What was she thinking about just leaving without saying anything? She was so excited to come here, now she just leaves?

I look around more as I walk back to the library, I turned my head back and I saw him. Shock filled my body, as I saw Rainbow walk up to him. What is she doing? She isn't going to tell him is she?

Instead, she leaned in. And their lips met.

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the Short Chapter, I promise the next one will be long. and how could Rainbow? You'll find out why in the next story.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: How Could You?

My mouth dropped, as I stared at the mare that was supposed to be my friend. Kissing the stallion I said I had a crush on, she was there. Anger and Sadness took over, but I let the sadness come out. I began to turn and run, but I looked back.

Rainbow looked over this way; I gave her a look and ran. Tears leaving a trail behind me, I never felt this much pain before. It was hurting me, like I didn't have anyone that cared.

I charged through the door and locked it behind me, I locked every single window I had and jumped onto my bed. Crying into my pillow as I heard the chirps and chattering of the animals that surrounded me on the bed, they all cuddled up against me.

How could Rainbow do that? I said I liked him, and then she went and kissed him? I let the sadness out, I dug into the pillow. Tears flowing down my face and staining the bed, Horror filling my mind.

I heard a noise behind me; I opened my eye a little bit. It was Twilight, she must have teleported in. "Fluttershy!? What happened?" Twilight ran up and had a worried look on her face.

"Rainbow…" My nose was filled with snot I could barely talk; just pain was sealing my lips as I cried.

"Rainbow did what? I just saw you running I didn't know what was happening. Fluttershy, you can tell me." Twilight looked straight into my eyes; I saw how worried sick she was.

"Kissed…..Him." I said in between quick breaths from the crying, Twilight widened her eyes.

Then a noise of a window being hit, I look over and Rainbow as at the window. With a sad look on her face, she looked worried.

"Fluttershy! It wasn't what you think!" She yelled behind the window.

"Not what I think?!" I yelled back.

"I was only protecting you!" She sounded serious.

"Rainbow…" Twilight put on her serious look and walked up to the window. "I think it's best if you just leave her alone for a few days."

"But Fluttershy…" Rainbow started but was cut off.

"Rainbow…" Rainbow looked at me; I gave her a sad look that she would probably not forget. She looked down and flew away, I closed my eyes and more tears escaped.

Twilight went back over and pulled my hair back behind my ears, she wrapped her hooves around me to pull me into a hug. I pushed into it and cried into her shoulder. Cry's and moans escaped my mouth as I drenched Twilight's coat with my tears, it felt nice to have a shoulder to cry on. But it didn't exactly help, but it was nice.

The next thing I knew I fell asleep, I guess I cried myself to sleep. But it was dark, again with the bad dreams. But this was different, I think I saw blood? What is blood doing here? Then blood dripped from the ceiling, I was afraid to look up. What was I going to see? Is something going to pop out at me? Only one way to find out.

I slowly looked up, and looked at the source of the blood. It was Rainbow, being hung from the ceiling. "NO!" I shouted, my head began to hurt as a voice talked to me.

"You want this don't you?" The voice was making my head hurt.

"No, this is not what I want!" I shouted back at the voice.

"You may feel like that, but deep down you wanted her dead." The voice was thinking I was stupid enough to fall for his lies.

"No, never! Please stop this!" I wanted to wake up, I tried but nothing.

"I'll stop when you admit it." The voice sounded determined.

"No, I don't want her dead. She's my best friend; she must have had her reasons." I didn't want to believe him.

"Spare me the humidity." Smoke filled the room, and all I saw was a shadow. "I'll see you in someday." The shadow showed a large pony, with a crooked horn.

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. I took a sigh of relief, and got off the bed. I slowly walked down my stairs and headed into the kitchen, and then I did my daily errands.

After I was done I heard a knock on the door, I didn't really wanted to see anyone today. But it's probably Twilight; it's nice of her to check in.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door, there stood a stallion that I saw kissing Rainbow. On my porch.

**(Authors Notes: Who was the stallion in Fluttershy's dream? What is Smart Cookie doing at Fluttershy's cottage? Next Chapter will explain everything.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Danger

A cold shiver shot through my spine, but a little bit of pain. What is he doing here?

"Well, hey there Fluttershy." He seemed, like he wasn't kissed.

I put my hoof up and waved, blushing a bit.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I wanted to shut the door in his face, but like the person I am I allowed him in.

"Are you okay? It's kind of weird seeing you so… How should I put this? Glum, what's up?" He sat down on the couch.

"You want a drink?" I asked kindly, but a little raspy.

"Please," he seemed, calm. Something isn't right, but what? "I saw you running yesterday, you almost ran into me actually."

I stopped pouring the drink, I widened my eyes. "What?" Then who was Rainbow kissing?

"I saw your friend running after you, I let her handle it. Then I decided to come check on you, I feel as if you have weight on your shoulders." He understood me. It's sweet of him, but…

"I'm worried; people say I'm a caring person. But I'm just the person that anyone can talk to when they have a problem. If you have anything you want to let out, I'm here." My lips widened to a smile, but then I frowned. Should I tell him about the dreams I've been having?

"Well… There is…" It's hard to talk, I hate being shy sometimes. It really takes the life out of me.

"Fluttershy, what is it?" he noticed I sounded worried, he came up behind me. My hooves shook, causing me to spill the cup. This fell on Smart Cookie.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll get you a towel, please don't hate me." I grabbed a towel and rubbed the part of the drink that spilled on him.

"Hey, accidents happen. I don't hate you." I finished cleaning him; I covered my mouth with my hooves. I felt tears fall down my face; I flew over to the couch and cried into my hooves.

I heard fast walking sounds, as I felt something sit next to me. "Fluttershy, What's wrong!?" I felt him rub my back.

"I'm such a clumsy pony, I'm sorry." I sniffed, and began to whip the tears off. Calming down, I breathed in and out.

"Fluttershy, I don't think someone would overreact over spilled milk. What happened?" I already spilled a drink all over him, might as well tell him.

"I…. been having these strange dreams, nightmares to be exact. But the dream I had before was different, someone talked to me. I saw him, or his shadow." I looked over at him, and he had a smirk look.

"Yeah, I see the problem. Something happened in reality that is making you have these dreams. Do you know what?" He asked, he seemed like he had this before.

I knew exactly what it was, but I didn't want to tell him. "No." I softly said.

"Well, it's something probably causing you pain. Hey, if you need anything. I live in that giant book store, come by anytime." He got up from the couch and walked up to the door. "Well, this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." He smiled but then looked up; I went to look up to see what he was looking at. "Look out!" Something was about to fall on me, when I was tackled out of the way.

I opened my eyes, and he was on top of me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head, and we looked at each other's eyes. The same tickle in my stomach became an ache.

He leaned in closer, is he doing what I think he's doing? He leaned in closer tell we were inches away from kissing. I felt his breathing against my muzzle, which made me quiver. I felt my lip move constantly trying to receive the kiss.

But he just stayed in the same spot. "What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just love feeling your breathing." What he said made me giggle. "And I love your giggles." I giggled more; I didn't want to wait anymore.

I leaned up and touched lips with him.

**(Authors Notes: What was he talking about almost running into him? When he was far away kissing Rainbow? So much questions I bet.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Threat Against Ponyville

"Huh? What?" I woke up on the floor; I had something around my neck. "Where am I?" I started pulling on the unknown thing around my neck. Wait! I can't see! I can't see!

"In a few days, this will be the new you." The voice came back, what was he talking about?

"What do you want?" I asked sadly, I could feel my eyes water.

"Revenge," He said with a sinister laugh. "Just remember. You had a choice before your friends threw my wife out the window." Who?

I heard a clack and I turned around. "Who's there?" I said loud for them to hear me, I couldn't see. Is this a dream?

"Fluttershy? Is that you?" I heard Twilights voice, I was so glad she was here.

"Twilight," I walked slowly closer to her voice; I didn't hear her voice again. "Are you still there?" I asked.

"Oh my Celestia," I heard her sound sad, and I heard running.

I ran after the sounds of her footsteps. "Come back!" I shouted towards her. I entered a room, and I couldn't hear anything. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Closer than you think." The voice was right next to me, I stood like a statue. "Is this what you want? Scared your friends will leave you? Felling all that kindness turn to anger and frustration?"

"No, I don't want any of that." I felt tears flow down my face; I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Neither did I, But I still got solitude. You want to know why Twilight ran away." He asked. I nodded my head; I started to regain my vision when I saw a mirror in front of me.

"Because you're a monster," He shouted. I saw the same picture I saw in my previous dream, the metal piece around my neck. The black eyes, Oh the horror!

I jolted awake, almost screaming. "Fluttershy, You okay!?" I heard Smart Cookies voice.

"Oh… The dreams, all of these dreams. What do they mean?" My head was hurting bad, I put my hooves onto my head. I noticed something on my arms, I was turning grey. "No! Not again!" I jumped out of bed ran down stairs to the door.

"Fluttershy, where are you going?" Smart Cookie asked very worried.

"Just, go home. I need to talk to someone." I shut the door behind me and I ran down the dirt road, running was taking too long. I flapped my wings and flew fast towards the library; I jumped onto of Twilights balcony and banged on the glass door.

"Twilight!" I screamed.

Twilight ran over and opened the glass door, "Fluttershy, what happened?" I ran up and hugged her.

"Fluttershy, what happened?" Twilight had those sad eyes; she was scared that something might have happened.

I decided to tell her everything, the dreams. The fact that the man in my dreams, his wife saying that we threw out the window.

"What does this mean?" Twilight asked.

"I have a few theories. One of them counting that he is on his way here. Second, I think….." I think he is sucking the life of me, through my dreams. But it's hard to tell her that, I couldn't even say life.

"Fluttershy, what is it?" She knew I was going to say something bad, so I had to tell her.

"I think…. He is…. Sucking the life out of me." I finally finished, I looked at my arms. "I mean look at me, I'm turning grey. Twilight I'm so scared." I grabbed her and pulled her against me.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll send Princess Celestia a letter about this. And see if we can get Luna here, she must have seen your dreams." I looked up at her, with tears going down my face.

"Okay." I said whipping the tears away, I felt as if I was going to be like that thing. It looked grey, and I'm turning grey.

"Spike," She called. "Can you send this to the Princess?" She asked handing over a scroll with her magic.

"Yes Twilight." He ran over to the window and shot fire which caused the scroll to fly upwards. Spike ran over, and then looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine Spike, I need you to gather every one of our friends and send them here. We need to discuss something." Twilight looked over at me, worried. I knew she didn't like it when her friends are freaking out.

As soon as the gang got here, Rainbow looked sad. I walked up to her and gave her a hug, "I forgive you, and I think you must have had your reasons."

"I did, I just…" She pulled back, and looked down. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rainbow, but this is big." I gave her one final hug and went over and sat down across from Rainbow. The Rarity walked through the door; she was the last one to come in.

"So what's this big deal that's happening?" Rarity asked very worried.

I looked up at all my friends that were looking at me, "Do you notice anything different about me?" I asked.

The all looked around me; the only person that was shocked was Rainbow.

"I'm turning grey. I think I'm getting the life sucked out of me." I let out, she all put worried expressions. "I think… I'm becoming a monster."

Spike burped and scroll formed, Twilight picked it up and read it. "We are asked to come to Canterlot. We need to go, now."

Everyone got up and headed for the door, I slowly followed. We all walked towards the Train Station, when we saw the train stop. We ran to it, we got onto the train and hit the sleep cars.

It was getting dark, and everyone wanted to go to sleep. I was exhausted but I didn't want to sleep, I couldn't sleep if it meant something else happening to me. My eyes slowly began to shut; I jolted to keep them up.

But it was no use, I fainted into sleep.

"Everyone will see the monster you are." The voice sound devilish.

"I didn't do anything to deserve this." I shouted.

"You may think that, but deep down you know it's your fault." A shadow walked closer to me. "I want to watch you burn, and see the look on your friends face."

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled, as I saw a blue figure tackle the shadow down.

"Fluttershy wake up, were here." I heard Twilight's voice wake me up.

I opened my eyes and it was dark. "Can you turn on the lights Twilight?" I asked as I rubbed them.

"Fluttershy, its morning," What? Then how come…

"No! I'm blind! I can't see!"

**(Authors Notes: Who was the blue figure? Who is that shadow that is in Fluttershy's dream? Next chapter will reveal it all.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Legend

"Princess!" I heard Twilight shout, I think we were in the throne room. "We need help!"

"Twilight, what has happened?" I heard the Princess's voice, which sounded worried.

"It's Fluttershy, something is after her. And now the pony that did it is on their way here, she's blind and can't see." Twilight sounded like she was freaking out.

"I know somebody that could help, but I haven't seen him in a thousand years." Another voice was behind me.

"Thousand years is way too long." I heard footsteps. "Where would you be without me?"

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Someone that's here to help, Twilight." He sounded familiar, but who?

"Please, help her." I felt Twilight wrap her hooves around me.

I heard a blast and the sound of bugs, Changelings?

"Well, well, well." I heard the voice say. "King Metamorphosis." Then I heard the voice I never wanted to listen to.

"Legend," It was the voice from my dreams, "It's been a thousand years." Anger filled his tone.

The Legend, if I think that's his name. "Last time I saw you, you were banished to the badlands."

"You shall not leave this place!" The floor shook as he yelled.

"Get Fluttershy to a room, make her fall asleep. Luna, I want you to try to get in her dream. I'll distract this bug." I felt myself being pushed, and I followed to where they were leading me.

I heard a door open and I was practically pushed in there, I think they led me to a bed. "Fluttershy, lay down." I got on the bed and laid down, it was still dark. I felt my eyes close, as I drifted to sleep.

Smoke, was all I saw. "The process is almost complete." I looked over and it was King Metamorphosis, but someone attacked him.

"I am not going to let that happen." I looked over at a swung of a sword, and looked at the pony that swung. But he wasn't a pony, what was he?

"Fluttershy!" I heard Luna's voice. "Run!" I listened to what she said and ran away from the conflict. But I kept getting teleported back to the same spot.

"I'm not done you little runt!" King shouted.

"Let her go!" The legend shouted, as he attacked more.

"Over my cold dead ashes," King attacked back.

They fought and fought; King used his magic and sent The Legend's sword flying. King charged at him and stabbed through The Legend's chest and lifted him.

The Legend pulled out something from his legs and stabbed King in the head with it. Loud shrieks sent wind flying towards me, felt as if I was being pushed hard. But I resisted.

I saw The Legend fall and hit the ground, I ran over and tried to help his wound.

"Fluttershy," He grabbed my arms with his things, and looked me in the eye. "Counter of parts, you can send them anywhere. But a little letter, laying on its back. Stays in form without warning, open for a list of words." What was he talking about?

I felt myself wake up, and shaking. I noticed two things, One I could see. And second, I wasn't grey.

"Fluttershy!" I heard my friends scream as I woke, they ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Twilight squeezed tighter into the hug, I was losing breath. But I didn't care, I was glad everything was back to normal.

******Fluttershy's Cottage******

All my animals missed me, they wouldn't let me go. Oh! Smart? I totally forgot about him. He probably left, he's probably angry that I left. But then I noticed a letter on the counter, it was probably from him.

I flew over and opened the letter, and began to read.

'_The Legend'_

'_During the times I've known you, I knew you were having troubles. The dreams that you've been having, the things that were happening to you.'_

I remembered the dreams I've been having and shook it off, and kept reading.

'_You may not know this but I've been watching your every move, I tried to find ways to help you but I couldn't find a way. Then you came to Canterlot.'_

He was there.

'_I found a loop hole to help you, but there is one problem. You know that pony you met, named Smart Cookie.'_

What? How does he know that?

'_That was me.'_

My eyes widened, he kissed me.

'_I am __**The Blue Stallion'**_

I finished reading, and put down the letter. I watched him die, oh my.

I slowly walked to my couch, and sat down on it.

I stared at the letter, and felt tears come down my face.

*****Market*****

I walked around the Market looking for the necessary things I needed. I looked behind me, to see if I missed anything. I then ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep running into people." I apologized. I realized I ran into a brown pony with green hair.

He looked into my eyes, as I looked into his. "Hi." He breathed out.

"Hi."

THE END!

(Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed, Fluttershy got a happy ending. Heh, heh, right? Don't shank me.)


	8. Chapter 8

If you want to know who The Legend was, I made a story for it.

Go to my stories, and you'll find it.


End file.
